Reality Gone Wrong
by reioyamada
Summary: In another dimension orphaned Dick Grayson is adopted by Bruce Wayne, the criminal Batman.Catwoman has got a plan, Barbara is scared and Dick is desperate...What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Batman fic and although it is set in an alternate dimension, the actual Batman from the universe where he is a hero will appear later on.**

DISCLAIMER: No. Don´t own them.

**REALITY GONE WRONG**

** FIRST PART: INTRODUCTION**

One dark night in a black alley two people were shot as their son watched. Later, then the police arrived he just stood there, alone, as he stayed for his whole life after that. After the crime scene was cleaned and the paperwork done one of the cops took the boy to one of his legal guardians, one of the members of his father´s board. Two days after that he was shipped to a boarding school far away and the day he returned was one of the darkest in the history of Gotham City.

"So it was the Batman again, we can be sure of that". Commissioner James Gordon stared at the scene in front of him, trembling with rage. Three more people were brutally murdered last night, a family that had just gotten into that criminal´s way when he was fleeing the police. They were only found the next morning, each with a bat-shaped boomerang in their bodies. That monster had been tormenting HIS city for some years now and seemed to be unstoppable.

If only he could figure out his identity or get one of the heroes to help him. But even Superman stayed away from Gotham and the criminal just appeared out of nowhere to dissapear again. The one thing that kept the commissioner going was the idea that even the Batman´s luck was bound to run out at some point. Then he would die and Gotham could breathe easily. Because there was only one Batman. Thank God for that…

Then Bruce Wayne walked into the huge tent he was only playing "the good samaritan with a lot of money" part. He couldn´t have guessed just how productive this evening would be.

The show was incredibly boring until his attention was caught by the acrobats. More specifically, by the acrobat boy. He had a lot of talent. Suddenly something happened. It took him a moment to realize what: the rope had snapped and the two grown ups were falling. The boy stood horrified, watching helplessly. A memory crossed Bruce´s mind.

An idea started to form as an hour later he headed towards the place a few officers were interrogating the circus owner and the newly orphaned acrobat sat in silence. The billionaire quietly asked on of the cops about the child.

"Nah, no family left. Child Protective Services surely won´t let him stay here. Ya know, circus folks" – the man was obviously flattered since Bruce Wayne was a celebrity.

"I understand. You see, an orphanage, out of all places, is really not…" He paused as if looking for the right word. The officer was staring at him, trying to look smart. "What an idiot", - thought Wayne and continued:

"The right place for the poor boy to be after he has had such a great shock. I feel somewhat guilty, after all it was my charity performance, so I would like to offer my house as a safe house".

The cop, a bit lost, tried to protest:

"That is kinda ´nusual. With all due respect…"

The other man nodded quickly:

"I realize that, but the circumstances are very unusual, too". With those words he slipped two 500 dollars bill into the officer´s hand. The guy glanced at the money and gave a little smile:

"I´ll take care of the paperwork, sir. It is a very kind thing ya doing, sir". Bruce Wayne smiled coldly:

"Yes. I know".

Dick Grayson was sitting near the officers. He was almost completely oblivious to everything that was going on until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. It belonged to a man with cold blue eyes. Dick really felt that he didn´t like that man, even at first glance. Then the stranger spoke:

" Hello. My name is Bruce Wayne and you will be staying with me".

Those words weren´t making sense: Dick had never seen this guy before, why would he stay with him? The man pulled the boy up to his feet and told him to go and get his things. Now he was scared. Who the hell was this guy and what did he want? The second the man let him go, he backed off. But then one of the cops came to confirm it and even added how lucky he was, since Wayne was the richest man in the city. Dick was completely confused – his parents had just died and he was LUCKY? However, he didn´t have the strength to argue so he did as he was told and went to the little trailer his family had lived in. The scary stranger followed.

Once inside the tiny trailer Dick felt overwelhmed with emotions. Exhaustion, shock, sadness, horror, fear, even longing… He just wanted his Mom and Dad there. His eyes welled up with tears, but he felt the hand on his shoulder again, and the cold voice telling him to hurry. So he started packing.

There weren´t many things he could actually take with him, and the stranger told him not to take any clothes. He just packed a photo album, a couple of books and his Mom´s jewelry box. A feeling of apathy had replaced the emotions he had felt minutes ago. He just did the packing mechanically and left his former home.

The man led him to a large black car. The boy sat down and after a few minutes just fell asleep, as the car left behind his old life and took him to a new one. A very bad one, too.

**Well, that was the first part, introducing to the alternate dimension where Bruce Wayne grew up to become a criminal instead of a hero. I apologize for any mistakes (English isn´t my first language) and expect your reviews. See you in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second part, introducing a character who will play an important part. Can you guess who it is?

So let´s continue.

FISRST PART: THE THIEF 

Dick Grayson felt a sun ray on his face and lazily opened his eyes. However, something wasn´t right. He was lying on a hard matress in a room he couldn't recognize. The walls were painted gray and the only window was covered with metallic bars. There were two doors.

Suddenly, Dick remembered everything that had happened and jumped from the bed. Where was he, now? At that scary guy´s house, obviously. The boy carefully tried one of the doors, which opened to a small bathroom, then the second one, which was locked. He went back to the bed (there was nothing else in the room), sat down and tried to figure his situation.

Some time later the door opened and the guy from yesterday walked in. He said only:

"Follow me."

Dick didn´t dare arguing so he got up and left the room. The man was already outside. The second the boy caught up with him, he spoke.

"Unless I give you permission you won´t leave this room."

The man was walking very quickly and Dick could barely keep up. They were passing through a dark corridor. All the windows were covered by curtains, by the wall stood unusual (and rather frightning) suits of armor. On the walls hung different weapons and things that looked like torture instruments. It all looked very intimidating.

The man had turned round some corners a few times. "This place is huge…" – occurred to Dick. He also realized that he was lost now and probably wouldn´t be able to find his way back. Not that he really wanted to, anyway…

Suddenly, they were going down large stairs and finally arrived at a small kitchen. On the table there were a plate with some food and a glass of water. "Eat" – ordered the man. Dick wasn´t hungry and besides the food didn´t look edible at all. "I really don´t…" The stranger grabbed his arm and pushed him strongly towards the table. "Eat. Now" Unsurely, the boy sat down and began eating. The food tasted as bad as it looked and he couldn´t figure what it was. If the man hadn´t been standing, watching him while he ate… The kitchen door led straight outside.

Once he finished they left the kitchen. Again the boy was led through corridors with disturbing decoration until they arrived at a gym. The man stepped on one of the mats and told him to come.

"Why?" – Dick was truly puzzled.

"I want to see what you can do. Now come, I don´t like repeating things twice."

Dick stepped upon the mat… About a half an hour later he passed out. Bruce Wayne smirked. The boy had talent, although he didn't know anything about martial arts. It would take a long time to teach him everything he knew, but Wayne was sure that eventually Dick Grayson could become his partner and then take Batman´s place. Then he picked the boy up and carried him back to his room.

A few days later, at night, a shadow carefully landed in front of Wayne manor. It avoided the security cameras, the movement detectors and finally climbed up to the second floor looking for an open window. All the windows, however, were barred, so the shadow chose the closest one and began cutting the metal.

Once inside the shadow stopped, surprised. A boy was sleeping on a small bed. Wayne didn´t have any kids, so who was that? The shadow slided closer, stepped into the light and looked at the child´s face. What drawed attention were the large bruise and the cuts that were dangerously close to the left eye. The woman frowned – all her suspicions have just been confirmed, Wayne was even worst than she thought. Suddenly the boy moaned in his sleep and called for his mother. The woman jumped and looked at the window in hesitation. The boy screamed. The woman started moving, but there was no reaction to the scream. She breathed in relief, but then realized that the boy had woken up and was staring at her with wide open eyes. The thief cursed to herself.

The Batman landed on the rooftop of Gotham police station. It was easy for him to enter – there were very few officers, thanks to him actually. Finally Gotham´s greatest criminal entered the commisioner´s office. Gordon didn´t notice.

"Hello, commisioner" – Gordon turned around in a second, attempting to reach for his gun. Batman could have easily cut his hand with the batarang but simply knocked the gun. Gordon backed off a little and hissed:

"What do you want?"

"I need for you to quit."

"What makes you think I will?"

Batman passed him a black folder. Gordon took it carefully, opened it and froze. A photograph of his wife cooking. Another one of his daughter at school. A few sheets of paper with their rutines hour by hour, minute by minute. There were so many pictures as well…

"I think I will give you some time to think this through. Forty-eight hours to be exact. If you don´t agree your lovely daughter might find herself unable to do gymnastics again. Actually she might find herself unable to do much…"

"You touch Barbara and I´ll kill you!"

"Forty-eight hours. And let´s keep this a secret. I´ll know if you don´t, trust me. Have a good night, mister Gordon."

Batman seemed to vanish into thin air. James Gordon went to sit down, still holding the file with his family´s lives in it.

I will be expecting your opinion on this…


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry about the long delay but I was internet-less for a month. Moving, you know. Anyway, here is the next chapter hope you like it. If you do, then review please!

FIRST PART: ENTER CATWOMAN

Catwoman was a professional thief, the best. She had broken into Wayne manor hoping to find a certain statue of Bastet, the egiptian cat godess. Her plans never included comforting a little boy who was not supposed to be there. And certainly, Selina had never intended to make him a promise she knew she would have to keep.

She had been startled then the boy woke up. He had been surprised as well and for a while only stared at her. After a long pause Catwoman said: "Hi…" and immediately realized how stupid that sounded. The boy, still confused, asked: "Who are you?"

"Well, I… It´s complicated… I…" – She was at a total loss for words. How could she explain and why she felt like she had to?

"Are you a burglar?"

"Well, I… See… It´s. Oh, well, yes!" – The boy´s reaction was completely unexpected.

"Great! If you can pick the lock I can show where he keeps some antiques… Oh, and I think I know where the safe is!"

"What?" – That was unexpected… Then it ocurred to Catwoman that the bruises weren´t accidental. Well, she had never liked that arrogant Bruce Wayne anyway, he always seemed so… . But nor Catwoman neither her other persona, the socialité Selina Kyle, had known about the boy, which was a very odd thing since the media should have, at least, mentioned an adoption or the appereance of a kid in the Wayne household. Who was he? – "And you are…?"

"My name is Dick Grayson and I want to help you."

"I am just guessing, but you really don´t like Bruce Wayne, do you?" – Catwoman was a little bit more confident now.

"I hate him!"

"Because of that?" – she pointed at the bruises. It was a very weird night.

The boy nodded and finally got out of bed:

"And… other things too. I don´t even now what he wants with me! I have never seen him until a week ago!" – Dick´s eyes were welling up with tears. That was the moment her motherly instincts kicked in. Half an hour later Catwoman had already heard the boy´s story and now was trying to figure it out. The three things she had realized so far were that Bruce Wayne was a sadist, he was probably nuts and Dick Grayson was in deep trouble. What was worst – Wayne could probably buy his way out of any accusations and this "adoption" was probably not in any records.

Time went by and Selina realized that it was already four a.m. and she had to move. But before dissapearing in the darkness she had said, without any doubts : "I´ll help you". With that , Catwoman vanished.

Dick Grayson layed on the bed, not quite believing what had just happened. The last week, ever since his parents´ death, had been unbelievable. What had happened couldn´t have, because those things were not supposed to be real. Dick felt angry. What had he done to deserve this? Why his parents had to die? Why he was stuck with a lunatic and his only hope was a female burglar in a cat costume? Why?

While getting ready for the day Selina Kyle was tracing a plan of action. First, borrow the police records for the Graysons´ murder. Second, find blackmail material on Bruce Wayne. Now that shouldn´t be too hard. Third, leave some time to visit the kid again. And, of course, the important meeting she had today. A former low life criminal who could easily become the new leader of a big part of Gotham´s mob. In this city you had to keep track of the criminals and be a good diplomatic, otherwise your company would be burned down to ashes. Now, what was the guy´s name? Selina´s mind had been occupied with Dick and it took her a while to remember. Jack… or was it Jake… Napier? Yes, that was it, Jack Napier.

Comissioner Gordon had been hiding the folder in his desk and then pulling it out again to take another look at the pictures. Barbara at school, Sarah in the supermarket, the three of them having supper. A close-up of Barbara´s face with her eyes closed and her hand partially covering her mouth. Asleep. Vulnerable. Helpless. One day had gone by and he had to make a decision. His principles or his family? No, that choice was too hard.

A man walked into his office and he quickly hid the folder again. Gotham´s D. A. Harvey Dent didn´t look too well. He was quite pale and sweaty. Gordon opened his mouth but Dent didn´t let him say a word: "Who did this? I swear, if you had something to do with this…" – he yelled and threw a paper at the desk. The headline read: "BATMAN REAL. POLICE SOURCE FINALLY CONFIRMS THE URBAN LEGEND". Gordon stared at it for a second. This was something terrible for him, for the D. A., for the mayor. The whole police force, widely discredited by corruption scandals, was screwed. "Batman is not real" – the authorities had been repeating over and over. Now years of efforts had dissappeared because of one bastard who had been payed enough. Gordon looked at the article again: "Police… hide…information…truth…myth…lunatic". That was bad, very bad. He looked up at Harvey who seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Gordon, you have to find whoever did this. We also will have to give press conferences and…" Dent stopped talking, lifted a hand to his forehead and whispered: "Not now, not now", and continued as if nothing had happened: "…a couple of interviews, but nothing will give us the little credibility we had back". The D. A.´s cell rang, he quickly picked up and left the room without a goodbye. Gordon thought that the man was working too much. But he had his own problems to worry about.

Barbara had parted with her friends seconds ago. She was still smiling as she turned round the corner when something tensed around her waist and pulled her up. To the roof of the high-high building. A second later Barbara found herself face to face with a monster. She opened her mouth to scream but couldn´t. The man (thing?) grabbed her with one arm and pulled her close. He then said: "Tell your father he can consider this a preview". Barbara saw his other hand flying to her neck and suddenly knew no more.

I am terribly sorry, doctor Thompkins, but the clinic can´t stay open any longer.

One week, that is all I am asking for, mister Carmichael. I will pay you.

Unfortunately, it´s not up to me. This place is…

Is what?

Useless. Completely useless. Tommorrow is the last day. Sorry again, doctor.

With these words, the man walked out of her office. If you could call office a desk, a half broken chair and piles of paper. LeslieThompkins was furious. Years of work, fruitless. The free clinic would close, the patients would die back on the streets or in shelters. Then the doctor had been young, idealistic and still had her parents´ little fortune, she had been convinced that the world was a good place and most people were good people. Nearly twenty years of keeping her clinic open had been undeniable proof of the opposite. The world or, to be more specific, this city was a dump, filled with criminals. No hero could ever save Gotham and insane was anyone who tried. Like her. Leslie let her emotions take control and cried on her desk for the first time in years. There were no heros in Gotham.

Selina Kyle cursed as she flipped the pages of a police file which was labeled as a closed case. Defunction certificate: John Grayson. Cause of death: broken spine. Defunction certificate: Mary Lloyd Grayson. Cause of death: broken spine. Defunction certificate: Richard John Grayson. Cause of death: multiple bullet wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Selina Kyle was cursing as she flipped the pages further

Hi to all of you reading this! So sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter. If you like it, say so! If you dont, give me reasons. Thanks for staying tuned.

**FIRST PART: MEET EACH OTHER**

Selina Kyle was cursing as she flipped the pages further. According to the report whoever cut the ropes during the performance, led the boy outside, shot him a several times to get rid of the witness. The killers identity was still a secret. All of it made a lot of sense, except for the fact that Dick Grayson was still alive. However, this defunction certificate made it impossible to help the boy any legal (or almost legal) way. Catwoman had had to deal with Bruce Wayne a couple of times in the past and knew that he was a merciless businessman, a playboy at parties and, most importantly, a man who never made mistakes. Selina remembered the boy. She would have to… Do what? She had no idea what, but intended to find out.

The hospital was not a very good one, but Gordon couldnt afford a better one with his salary. Barbara had been brought in a couple of hours ago, unconscious. A cop had found her in an alley. She was all right physically with no visible wounds. But his daughter wouldnt wake up. An elderly, sad-looking woman approached him. "Mister Gordon?" "Yes." "I am Dr. Thompkins. Your daughter is going to be fine. Somebody injected her with a rather unusual drug. It made her sleep, but it has no other effects. But…" The lady paused and Gordon leaned forward, still worried. "This was pinned to her blouse." She handed it to the commissioner and he took it with weak hands. It was a bat-insignia. Fighting his rage, he asked: "When can I see my daughter?" "She will be sleeping for another couple of hours, and it is better that we keep her in observation for some more time." "Fine, Ill come back later then. Thank you". The doctor nodded and left him. His family or his ideals? Gordon sighed, clutching the insignia in his hand. Alone he could do nothing to save the city. Sarah, Barbara and Jimmy would die if he kept going. James Gordon left the clinic, got into the car and went to present his resignation.

Batman took his cowl off and placed it back in the glass container. The cave was a dark and grim place, which fitted him nicely. A huge computer, lots of bats, even more gadgets, a training space… All of those things combined and made the place the perfect lair for the greatest man in the world. The man that everyone feared, even the so called greatest hero – Superman. After their little meeting that idiot would never dare show his face in Gotham again, not if he valued his parents, his girlfriends and his own lives. He chuckled a bit at the memory and then went upstairs. It was time to wake the kid up. Wayne was approaching the bedroom when his phone rang. He picked up and the first thing he heard made his good mood increase. A huge smile spread across his face, he had been waiting for this to happen for a while. The kid was getting lucky.

Barbara Gordon woke up and felt startled. Her surroundings were not familiar, where was she? Then the teenager suddenly remembered the monster she had run into. Before she could panic more, a kind female voice said: "Calm down, honey. You are in the hospital. Everything is all right". Barbara relaxed a bit as she that the one talking was an elderly woman and asked: "What happened?" The doctor replied with hesitation: "You were attacked, but you are fine now" Barbara nodded as she recalled more and more details. The woman continued to speak: "…another hospital". "Excuse me, could you repeat that?" "You will have to be moved to another hospital, for observation. This clinic will be closed permanently." "Oh, I see". The doctor smiled and left the room, saying: "I will leave you to rest". She then closed the door. Barbara suddenly felt a helpless anger fill her. When the monster (she could not think of him in any other way) attacked her, she was unable to stand up to him, not in any way. The girl was an Olympic-class gymnast, she had practiced martial arts and yet it had been of no use. Her hands covered her face as she began weeping for the first time in years. Too weak, she had been too weak. The weeping suddenly stopped. She wouldnt be weak again. Never again.

Gordon went straight for the D. A.s office but stopped abruptly as he saw "POLICE LINE. DO NOT CROSS" on the door. He asked the first cop he saw: "What happened?" The cop, a little pleased to be able to share the news with someone, answered: "Didnt ya hear, commissioner? Dent went crazy and killed his wife and kids!" James Gordon stood in shock for several seconds. Harvey Dent going crazy? He couldnt believe it… but he could, actually. His mind offered him several proofs: Dent in his office, sweating and acting strange; two months ago, Dent walking out on him without a word and just whispering: "Not now"; Renee (Harveys wife) complaining about his strange habit of locking himself in a room for hours… He could believe that. What he couldnt believe was that Renee was dead. That the kids were dead. That was just beyond comprehension. Then another thought appeared in his head: He couldnt quit. With the Batman scandal every single representative of the law in Gotham had lost the little credibility they had. What was even worse, most of those men and women were corrupt and didnt deserve even that. Now that the district attorney had gone crazy and killed his family, the people of Gotham wouldnt even think about trusting their government. And now if the commissioner quits, the city would die a painful slow death at the hands of the Batman. James Gordon wouldnt let that happen. Now, if only he could think of a way to save his family in the process… He took a deep breath and proceeded to the archives to get all the information on Batman he could, trying not to imagine a dead Renee Montoya-Dent.

When doctor Thompkins walked into the room to check on her patient (one of her last patients) she noticed that the teenage girl was gone. Her clothes, which were hanging on the back of a chair, were replaced by a hospital gown. The woman sighed. Her last patient had escaped the clinic. Actually, that was kind of symbolic…

As Barbara walked down the street, she realized that she would look round her shoulder nervously, to make sure no bat-thing was attacking. And every time the teenager swore she would not do it again, but couldnt help herself. Right now, the girl was headed towards the police station to talk to her father.

Selina was busy writing down names and addresses, featuring in the Graysons file, when she heard the archives door open and close. Her body tensed, all of her senses sharpened. Steps ringed in the quietness of the room as Catwoman moved soundlessly towards the exit. The man (she could tell for how heavy he was walking) suddenly stopped. Selina froze. Then she heard a quiet voice: "You are here? My time isnt up yet" Catwoman blinked in surprise, but apparently the man was confusing her with someone else. "Well, anyway, I am not giving in to your demands. I am not quitting., you hear me, Batman?" His voice was strong and sure. Selinas next move was based more on her instincts than her reasoning. "I think you are mistaken, mister" And Catwoman stepped from behind the shelves.

Dick was already up and awake when the door opened. Wayne seemed to be in a good mood and he motioned for the boy to come, but suddenly he froze. In two seconds he was examining the window. Dick felt cold – how could he have missed the fact that the bars were cut? Bruce grabbed the kid and pulled him closer: "Who did this?" His voice was cold and calm. Dick felt panic, but realized that he couldnt tell the truth, since Catwoman was his only hope, so answered with a shaky voice: "I…" Wayne looked at him for a moment, then released him. "You? Really?" – his tone of voice was now less threatening and somewhat amused. The boy took a deep breath, slightly bewildered by this. "Come with me" – the man walked out of the room and Dick followed him. They stopped in the living room, in front of a large clock. Wayne set the time on the dial and suddenly the clock moved, revealing a passageway. They entered, went down the stairs and Dick found himself in a huge cave, dark and grim. Screeching could be heard.

The first thing that caught his attention was the large computer that stood on the border of a pit. Next to it was a glass container with… With a bat-suit! The boy turned to Wayne in shock: "You…You are the Batman! The worst criminal in the world!" The man smiled, obviously pleased with these words, and replied. "Yes, indeed, I am. And this is my lair" Dick took a step back: "Why did you show me this? What do you want?" "I am _the greatest_ criminal in the world, yes, but I wont live forever. And when Im too old, I want you to take my place as the Batman." "Never!" "But I am leaving you no choice. You will become like me, I guarantee you this. Come here and see" The man walked to the part of the cave Dick had payed no attention to yet. Many glass containers, like those in museums, stood there.

One contained a cape, another a bow and some arrows. In the third there was a mask with two lightning bolts on the sides. The fourth held a tiara and a golden lasso. There were others, but Dick couldnt tell what they held – it was way too dark. "Trophies" – Wayne said. "From worlds finest heroes – Superman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman. I have defeated them all and no hero will show his face in my city" He turned to the boy: "And you will maintain my legacy" Dick felt despair – no one has ever been able to defeat the Batman, so he was at the mad mans mercy. "But why me?" "You and I have many things in common" The man answered and then went up the stairs. The boy wanted to follow, but Wayne stopped him. "You are to stay here. From this place there is no escape" And he entered the living room, leaving Dick in the cave.

Barbara had been working out in the gym for a few hours now. She was covered in sweat, her whole body was hurting. But the teenager wouldnt stop. If she stopped she would remember the bat-monster. Imagine Renee dead. Picture her children, Barbaras friends since ever, dead. See the newspapers photographs of Harvey Dent, with his face filled with insane hatred of the world. So she had to go on, even though this way was too slow. But Barbara had to become strong. She wouldnt be scared of the monster then.


	5. Chapter 5

iI finished school with a silver medal! I rock! Yay! Erhm… Sorry for the long delay, but I was superbusy with my exams… But I passed! With flying colors! I am so happy! Well… on with the story!

FIRST PART: SECOND STRIKE

Barbara looked out of the window in horror. It had gotten dark and she was still at the gym. The teenager took a shower and headed for the door. She stopped in front of the glass, unable to take another step. It seemed like it was pitch black outside and Barbara couldn't help but imagine the monster jumping at her from above. After ten minutes of unsuccessful self-convincing, the girl still hadn't moved. So she made herself think of her dear aunt Renee and while it seemed to be unrelated to her fears, the memories gave her enough inner strength. Barbara pushed the door opened and got outside. Then her little composure vanished and she sprinted towards her home as fast as she could.

Five minutes later, a record time, the teenager was standing in front of her house. A feeling of dread filled her as Barbara saw that the lights were off and there were no sign of movement. While she kept teling herself that it was because her mother and brother went to bed early or because they had to leave, the girl didn't believe it. Her family had long ago developed a tradition. They never went to bed before all had safely arrived home, unless someone was on a journey. Something was wrong and Barbara knew it. She entered her house trying not to make any noise. The teenager proceeded to the living room and saw a flash of movement. Instictively, Barbara turned on the lights and screamed out loud. Her mother and brother were sprawled at the floor with some blood staining the carpet. She screamed again and approached her mother, who had a batarang stuck in her shoulder. There was a note: "Second warning". Barbara reached out and breathed out relieved when she felt a pulse. The teenager then checked her brother and grabbed the phone. She called 911 and asked for an ambulance. After finishing that call, the girl dialed her father's number. And when she heard his voice saying "Hello..?" Barbara broke down in tears.

* * *

Dick had been curled up by the trophy cases for many hours now. He was afraid to move from there, because the boy had noticed the apparently botomless pit and the narrow, slippery road that led to the exit. It was too dark for him to even try and make it through. In the darkness, he was completely alone. Any hope that Dick had on Catwoman had vanished – she would be unable to find him here even if she tried to help him.

All these cases were filled with things that had belonged to different heroes. All of them had tried to stop the Batman and had failed. So maybe he was invincible? Some sort of monster, that could never be defeated or stopped? And worst of all, maybe he, Dick Grayson, was to take upon his legacy and become the monster some time in the future?

No! He didn't want to hurt anybody! But how could he escape? In order to think better, the boy got up and begun walking round the cases, trying to figure something out. This was the only spot of the cave there he could distuinguish something. And suddenly he realized why. The golden lasso that had once belonged to Wonder Woman was glittering. He approached it and saw that the lasso had been covered with a cloth. The boy carefully removed the glass part, trying to think about what would happen if an alarm went off. Nothing happened and Dick threw the cloth away. The golden rope was shining so brightly now that it took a while for his eyes to adjust. When they finally did, the boy beamed. With the help of the magical lasso, he would be able to leave the cave!

Slowly and carefully, Dick began his way out. The lasso worked just fine as a flashlight. "If I ever meet Wonder Woman I will have to thak her" – he even chuckled a bit at the thought. The cave's floor was even more wet and slippery that he had thought. The boy was an amazing acrobat but after his parents' deaths he felt uncomfortable whenever he stood near an edge, even a stairs edge. Trying to stay in the middle of the road and to look only to the front, Dick took step after step until he finally reached the end of this road. Apparently, he could go no further, because there was a solid rock wall blocking the way. Despair filled the boy's heart, but when he remembered why he had chosen this road in particular. The batmobile had been parked facing this road so Dick had assumed this was the way out. As if trying to convince himself the wall was real he touched it. His hand went through it, there was nothing but air. Dick gathered courage and took a step forward. A moment later, the boy was standing on a misty, cold beach. The lasso stopped glowing, but that didn't matter now. He was out. He had made it out. "Very good, but it took you a shamefully long time. We'll have to work on that" "Oh, no…" Wayne was smirking down at him from a huge stone ladder that went from the manor grounds down.

* * *

Gordon froze on the spot as a thin, tall woman in a dark costume stepped from behind the shelves. At first, he thought that she was wearing a female variation of the batcostume, but then recognized her. An old drawing of a thief that had never been caught popped into his mind. "Catwoman…" – he whispered. The woman nodded at this. "What are you doing here?" The thief placed her hands on her hips and said in a confident tone: "I have heard that you're a decent guy who tries to protect the innocent in this city. We both know that is not an easy job so I have got a little tip for you…" Gordon stood with his back to a shelf, ready to reach out for his gun if the situation turned nasty. But he had a gut feeling that Catwoman's intentions were good. While she seemed to have a secure attitude, maybe even a little arrogant, there was something fake about it. So the commissioner said: "I am listening". She continued: "How would you like to nail Bruce Wayne?" He must have heard wrong. Wayne had been a pain for the G.C.P.D. ever since his comeback to Gotham City. Half-legal business deals, well-hidden sponsorships for crime lords and drug dealers, dozens of cases that he had been involved in and gotten off free. Catwoman waited a couple of seconds and moved on: "I happen to know that he is guilty of kidnapping and child abuse."- "How?"- "Oh, just happened to meet the boy. Richard J. Grayson, supposedly six feet under, is residing at Wayne manor"- "Is there any proof?" – "My word and the sheer fact of his existence" – "That is not enough" – "I'll get you proof. But will you arrest Wayne if you get the chance?" – "Absolutely… But why are you doing this? What's your gain?" – "Let's just say I don't like bullies…" Gordon and blinked and Catwoman was already gone. "Why the hell did I just had a conversation with a masked thief?" His phone rang and he picked up. "Hello?" "Oh, Daddy…" – Barbara's tearful voice made him forget all about Catwoman for the time being.

* * *

As the woman jumped from rooftop to rooftop, a plan was forming in her head. She had to get inside the house, get rid of Wayne somehow and try to get Dick out of there. How could she approach the billionaire and get an invitation? As the sexy, rich, confident and irresistible Selina Kyle, of course. And tomorrow night a charity ball would be held by Wayne Enterprises. She already had been sent an invitation there. Wayne was sure in for more that he imagined.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. You didn't thought I was letting Dick of that easily? Reviews are more than welcome!


End file.
